


A Sinner | 죄인

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Youngbae comes home after his show to find his lover asleep after a promise to stay up for him, so he decides to play dirty ~





	A Sinner | 죄인

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda old, but I just found it in my docs so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy.

I was in bed, almost drifting off to sleep, only one eye cracked open as I waited for Youngbae to come home. I was scrolling through my Instagram feed as I waited. I had promised him I’d wait up for him since I couldn't come to his opening concert tonight. I was a little ashamed because I knew how badly he wanted me there, but I really couldn't go, so instead I promised him I'd be up when he got home, but he was being so late.  
I must've fallen asleep because I was stirred from my peaceful dreams by a weight pressing me into the mattress. 

“Hello,” I mumbled, smiling into the pillow as Youngbae placed kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders. 

“I thought you said you'd wait up for me,” he said, sounding a little accusing. 

“I'm sorry,” I replied, trying to turn around to face him, but he wouldn't let me,pinning me down into the mattress. His kissing turned into small bites and he did a pelvic thrust right against my ass and I swallowed. 

He was rarely in these moods, usually he was soft and gentle, but I guess the energy from being on stage filled him with all this lust. I wouldn't disagree even if I was dead tired, there was no way I'd deny Youngbae anything. 

His arms were placed on either side of my shoulders and as I turned my head to look up at him I realized he was still in his stage clothes, soaked with sweat and I groaned involuntarily because it was so fucking sexy. His white tank top was see through and it slicked to his skin in a way that exaggerated every single muscle in his chest and he was gorgeous. 

I pushed my ass up against his crotch and he made this tiny noise, resembling to a growl and I knew it was going to be good.  
He spread my legs with his own and unbuttoned the impossibly tight white jeans he was wearing. He didn't pull them down though, he just left them open, his pubic hair visible underneath and I swallowed hard and looked away. 

“You're not wearing underwear,” I remarked and he chuckled right in my ear. 

“Do you like it?” He purred and I felt my crotch tighten and my stomach drop.  
He was going to tease me and I hated him.

“I do,” I said and refused to look at him even though his face was merely inches away from mine.  
He didn't respond but he slid one of his hands down my back, tracing my bare skin with his fingertips, slipping his hand into my underwear, squeezing my left asscheek rather hard.  
I still refused to look at him and he squeezed my ass a little harder. 

“Look at me,” he said and I glanced over at him and he was biting his lower lip, and I looked away again.

“Is my boy really not going to listen to what I say?” He mumbled into my ear and I swallowed and hid against the pillow.  
His fingers found their way down between my asscheeks, his middle finger pressing against my entrance, rubbing it in circles. I swallowed down a moan and Youngbae responded by pressing the tip inside.

“Youngbae,” I groaned and he chuckled and moved the tip of his finger inside me. It sent sparks of pleasure to my dick, as if I needed to get harder. 

Youngbae pulled away then and I whimpered because I wanted more, but he stood up and teasingly pulled his white jeans down a little bit further down, leaving his entire hips and v-line visible down to the base of his cock. 

Youngbae might be a small man, but he was surely well equipped, his cock was on the short side, just like himself, but it was girthy, and he knew exactly how to use it. 

He dropped his jacket to the floor and made sure I was looking before he started to slowly ease out of his tank top, moving his body to a beat that only existed in his head. He was so incredibly attractive to watch and I turned around, my erection very obvious inside my underwear and he smirked at me, rolling his hips as he slid his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. 

He didn't rush his stripping, but moved his body at a slow pace, knowing exactly how attracted I am to every single little way he moves. He rolled his body, starting from his shoulders, ending by his crotch in a snap of his hips that made me groan because I knew exactly how sinful those hips were. He moved closer to the bed and I swallowed and kept my eyes on him. 

He slid off his pants to the same inaudible beat, his hips snapping from side to side as he tugged the pants further and further down his muscular legs. He turned his back towards me as he dropped low to pull his pants down completely, stepping out of them as he stood up again, his ass right there in front of me but when I reached out for him, he turned towards me and backed as my fingers grazed his skin, his cock flushed and bobbing gently as he moved. 

He stood and watched me for a short while, his body still moving to a rhythm in his head and I wondered what song might be stuck in his head. I didn't get to ponder for long before he swayed up to the bed and straddled me, grinding his bare ass against my clothed dick, his hands grasping my shoulders.  
His hands roamed my chest and I grabbed his hips, pressing my thumbs against his hip bones.

He leant down and captured my lips in a kiss, forcing his tongue inside my mouth before I was ready, pressing his body flushed against mine like a hungry predator trying to consume me. It turned me on so much, his cock pressed against mine, only a thin layer of fabric between us, his damp skin rubbing against mine as he moved slightly when he kissed me with more passion than I would ever get used to. 

When he broke the kiss he had both his hands on my jaw and I thought for a second he was going to choke me because his hands traveled down over my neck as he sat up again, a mischievous grin on his face and I was ready for it. But he didn't, he just kept sliding them down, over my chest and up over his own thick legs, up his body, all the way up until he held them over his head. The grin had died out into a shy smile and he did a body roll, turning his head away from me, biting his lip, and I moaned at the way his muscles flexed and the way his ass was grinding against my aching cock. He repeated the action, sliding his hands down his body again, his right one gripping his cock and his left one clutched his own neck, and I grasped his hips hard again, groaning at how incredibly fucking sinful he looked, slowly jerking his cock as he was choking himself. 

“Youngbae,” I groaned and pushed up against his ass, my throat dry with how hard I was breathing. His eyes locked mine, his face starting to get flushed with how hard he was clutching his throat.

“You're a fucking sin,” I groaned and let go of his hip to grab his cock, jerking him off faster than he had done to himself. In response he grabbed his neck with both his hand and started to buck against my hand, his entire body quivering.  
He let go of his throat only to let out a loud, complaining moan, bending over at the pleasure and lack of oxygen, bracing himself against my chest. 

“Was that too much?” I asked him in a mischievous tone and he glared at me and grabbed my wrist and started to slide down my body. He let go of my wrist and settled between my legs, hands on my thighs, and he looked up at me, his eyes black and smug.

“I'll make you regret saying that,” he whispered hoarsely, his lips pressed against the throbbing bulge in my underwear. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly pressed his tongue against my crotch, licking a wet trail along my shaft, and I could feel his deep breath through the fabric, as he pressed wet kisses and licks against my cock. I tried to grab his hair to hold him down, but he only grabbed my wrists again and held me still as he kept teasing my aching cock with his mouth. 

“Youngbae, please,” I groaned, bucking up against his mouth, but he just chuckled against the wet fabric, sending shivers along my cock, making my entire body get goosebumps. 

“I'm going to cum if you keep teasing me,” I warned him and he let me go and sat up between my legs, watching me trying to compose myself. 

“Was that too much?” He asked me with the cockiest tone I've heard on him and I rolled my eyes at him. 

He got off the bed then and opened the nightstand and got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“I'm gonna ride you,” he told me and I removed my underwear as he opened the condom. 

He took the condom in his mouth and met my eyes before he dipped down and took my dick in his mouth, rolling the condom onto me using only his mouth, and I could never understand how he could be such a sin when he was also the fluffiest man I knew. He didn't suck my cock though, but he pulled back and squeezed some lube in his hand, grabbing my dick, climbing back onto the bed to straddle me.

I loved Youngbae’s hands on me, so I couldn't help myself but to close my eyes and just enjoy his touches when he coated my dick in lube. 

“You ready?” He asked and positioned himself over me, my head pressing against his entrance. 

“You ask af if it's me going to be fucked,” I replied and Youngbae rolled his eyes and sank down on my dick in one motion, way too fast, as if he wanted to prove something he didn't have to prove. He closed his eyes in what was obviously pain, his eyebrows furrowed together and his head hanging low. A tiny whine left his lips as his they fell open, breathing deep and slow trying to adjust to having a dick inside of him. He sat still and I kept still, massaging his hips, until he started to move in a slow rhythm, just rolling his hips. It was enough to make me moan, and he seemed to be filled with some new energy at my noises.  
He started to ride me after teasing for a while and I grasped his hips again. 

The man was a god in bed and he knew exactly what angles and what rhythm to use at all times. He kept a slow rhythm, rolling his hips back and forth at the same speed of an old rocking chair. His hands were on my chest and he was staring into my eyes as he fucked himself on my dick. 

I held onto his hips, digging my nails into his golden skin, and eventually his eyes fell shut as he found his sweet spot.  
He had a small wrinkle between his eyebrows and a concentrated look on his face, his mouth hanging open, making way for small gasps and tiny whines. He never broke the agonizing slow rhythm he had started with and it amazed me how incredibly fucking sexy he was at times like these. 

“Youngbae,” I groaned to gain his attention, and his eyes flew open as he stared at me, and then he dipped down to kiss me again, lacking coordination this time, as he sped up his movements, moaning loud into my mouth. 

I grabbed his ass instead, spreading his asscheeks to get deeper access to him and his voice stuttered, a filthy moan ringing loudly in the room. 

“I can't come,” he whined loudly. “It's not enough.” He sounded almost desperate as he clutched against my chest and I grabbed his hips, stopping his motions. 

“Get off, I'm gonna fuck you, baby,” I told him and he scrambled off me with another whine, dropping down on his back besides me, and I was swift to follow him, pushing into him almost immediately. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I started to fuck him hard and fast, knowing exactly what he wanted from me. 

His muscular legs hugged me almost painfully tight and I placed one hand on his neck, only teasing him as I fucked him harder with every thrust, earning loud and filthy moans from him. 

“I'm gonna come,” he announced with a hitch in his breath and I groaned because I was getting there too. 

“Good boy,” I groaned and didn't break my pace.  
He came so hard I thought he was gonna pass out, his back arched, clutching the bed sheets as he shivered all over. 

“Don't stop,” he nearly cried, and I didn't, watching his cock shoot string after string of jizz between us, and I came too, fucking him through my own orgasm. I couldn't hold myself up after I was done and I collapsed on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress. 

“I love you,” he whispered against my neck, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. 

“I love you too, you absolute sin.”


End file.
